dragontreefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Forest
Lady Midnight: "Welcome to the Dark Forest, you’ve made it past thousands of jubokko trees and other deadly plants, oh right, they come from the Pool of Clearance now. The Dark Forest was once a forest of beauty and splendor, but after there was a terrible battle here, the blood of the hollows soaked the land a weaved darkness into the forest. If you were wondering, I am a hollow, but don’t worry, I won't kill you, at least not yet. Here in the archives, you can find a selection of different articles about the Dark World, or you could try going there yourself, I would definitely recommend it to everyone because there is a 98% chance of making it back with a possessed spirit (ghost or demon), but 80% of them just don’t make it back. Have fun and kill yourself on the way". History (Needs Update) In the beginning, the dark forest was a beautiful glowing forest of neo plants. Then a terrible war broke out there. Creatures that were hollow were fighting against unaltered animals. The blood of the hollowed swept through the forest, covering it with lies and darkness. The darkness also pooled and formed a hidden city for shadows. As a young swimming cat, Midnight loved to play at the swamp, deep in the forest above. Midnight was Darlight’s pupil and she discovered a forboden type of arcane magic that didn’t require an object or writing. But then her family disowned her because she was performing dangerous magic so she went to the only place she really felt at home, the swamp. She had to live in the wild for a while, but her family was rich so she was not used to it. When she thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, she tried to suffocate herself it the swamp. But she fell right through to the Dark Forest. She was blind to the dark light, but she heard a voice and found that it was a jubokko tree, fed by the hollowed blood. The tree was her only company in the darkness so she talked to it. It told her stories of heroes during the battle, but the endings were always twisted. One day, Midnight was very lonely so she talked to the jubokko saying that she missed her bed and fancy clothes and gourmet food. It told her that there was a Book of Dark Enlightenment at the top of its branches so all she had to do was climb up, and the book will tell her how to get home. So she climbed its branches, but as soon as she opened the book, the jubokko’s roots and branches reached for her and she was tangled. Spikes grew out from the tree’s branches and roots and penetrated her. Blood gushed out from her and coated her white and black fur, but all Midnight could think and feel was betrayal from one of very few she thought could understand her. You can still accept the forest’s gift of light, the tree reminded her. So Midnight accepted the gift. The tree released its grip and the hollow magic surrounded her and cleaned her wounds. As the dark energy flowed through her, she was colored ink black and she was gifted with a hat and a cravat that she still wears from now on. She was now a hollow now. After a bit of time, she officially bought the land from Darlight and DragonTree and made a tourist area for creatures brave enough to go. Now she’s officially a Lady. Then she found a creature that calls himself Nightmare. A few years later, she had children with a swamp cat that she dares not speak of now. Shadow and Evening are both unhollow creatures. A bit after they were born, K.Y.A. came here, registered as a hollow, her was done with street life after Crybaby died. Few tourists still come like you today and view the Dark archives, the second largest archives in the Dragonverse.